Mañana
by SheenaRogers
Summary: En su desesperación, Hinata nunca pensó que sería ayudada por el chico más frío de Konoha. "No quiero ver a nadie morir frente a mis ojos, ya he soportado demasiada muerte". Fic SasuHina, OOC


**Hola a todos! Recién me paso por aquí con un nuevo fic para ustedes. Este es de mi pareja favorita, SasuHina, y a pesar de ello, no me gusta demasiado. Sin más, les dejo que lean.**

**Advertencia: **La historia es un OOC. ¿Eso qué significa? Pues que, si los personajes no se parecen a los originales, es a propósito. No me gustaría recibir el típico review diciendo que no trabajé bien a los personajes. Si no te gusta el OOC, yo no te obligo a leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Ojalá algún día me diera a elegir entre Neji-kun, Itachi-sama o Kakashi-sensei...

* * *

**MAÑANA**

La bella kunoichi corría veloz, con los ojos empapados en lágrimas. Desesperada, tratando de olvidar. Pero en su mente seguían apareciendo retazos de esas conversaciones…

_- __Eres un fracaso como hija y una deshonra para este clan. ¡Vete! No quiero volver a verte más._

Repetidas veces se le aparecía la imagen de su padre diciéndole lo inútil que era, lo poco que le importaba. Pero había otro recuerdo que la atormentaba aún más.

_- ¿Hinata, qué te pasa?_

_- N-Naruto-kun… - la chica se abrazó a él – Por favor, solo háblame. Cuéntame algo, lo que sea._

_- Etto… De acuerdo, dattebayo. Hey, Hinata, como pareces triste, te tengo una gran noticia. ¡Sakura-chan y yo somos novios!_

Ella se separó de él y echó a correr de nuevo, con el corazón destrozado. Corrió hasta que la necesidad de aire fue más fuerte que sus penas, y cayendo al suelo comenzó a desahogar su llanto a gritos.

_No es posible… Por qué tuvo que sucederme esto… De nuevo estoy aquí__, tan patética, tan inútil… No sirvo para nada. Mi padre me desprecia a pesar de todo lo que me esforcé, yo solo quería que estuviera orgulloso de mí… Quería ser la hija que él deseaba… No soy capaz de lograr nada de lo que me propongo… No pude conseguir el reconocimiento de Naruto-kun… Ni tampoco… Tampoco su amor… Aunque claro, no puedo ni soñar en competir con una chica tan bella como Sakura-san… Doy pena… No, ni siquiera eso…_

Los pensamientos de la chica seguían discurriendo de este modo. Sin parar de llorar, desvió la vista hacia el kunai que sostenía en su mano derecha. Se quedó mirándolo unos momentos. Luego, lo sostuvo frente a su pecho con un ligero temblor en el brazo.

_Kuso… No puedo hacer esto… Ni siquiera tengo valor para alcanzar la tranquilidad que tengo solo a un paso… No tengo fuerza suficiente para dejar de sufrir…__ Pero esta vez, debo hacerlo…_

Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, sintió como alguien le quitaba el kunai de la mano a la vez que el filo de una katana rozaba su cuello.

- No vas a hacer eso, Hinata – oyó que decía una voz.

Paralizada, la chica no pudo darse la vuelta para mirar a aquel que la retenía. Con la voz temblorosa, preguntó:

- No sé quién seas, pero… ¿Qué te importa lo que haga?

- No quiero ver a nadie morir ante mis ojos si puedo evitarlo – dijo su asaltante, retirando la espada.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarle y descubrió, sorprendida, que quien había pronunciado esas palabras era Sasuke Uchiha.

- Uchiha-san… - trató de decir - ¿Qué…? – y antes de que pudiera seguir, un gran sonrojo asomó a sus mejillas y se quedó boquiabierta por un pequeño detalle en el que no había reparado debido a su asombro inicial: el chico no llevaba camiseta.

- Estaba entrenando – dijo este, al notar la mirada de la chica sobre él, quien rápidamente se apresuró a clavar su vista en el suelo – Y por favor, dime Sasuke.

La kunoichi de ojos blancos, todavía sonrojada, esbozó en su rostro la mejor de sus sonrisas y dijo así:

- Arigato, Sasuke-kun. Estuve a punto de hacer una tontería. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que irme a mi casa. Neji-niisan estará preocupado…

Al escucharse decir esas palabras que no eran ciertas, Hinata no tuvo más remedio que controlar sus lágrimas, que de nuevo amenazaban con salir. Entonces sintió la mirada del moreno posada sobre su rostro, y no supo cómo pero, al momento siguiente, se encontró con que Sasuke la había agarrado y la cargaba sobre su espalda.

- ¡Oye, bájame! ¿Adónde me llevas? – decía ella.

- Tus ojos dicen que mientes – contestó el Uchiha – Quién sabe lo que podría pasar si te dejo sola, hmp.

Tras unos pocos minutos, llegaron a los territorios del clan Uchiha. Hinata admiró asombrada los edificios, todo ello ahora propiedad de Sasuke.

Al fin se detuvieron en la entrada de la última casa, la más grande. Sasuke entró y dejó a la chica sobre el sofá.

- No te muevas de ahí – dijo, y entró en otra de las salas.

Hinata aún continuaba en estado de shock cuando al poco tiempo lo vio aparecer de nuevo con un bulto entre las manos. Resultó ser una camisa, que le arrojó. Señalando una puerta cercana, le dijo:

- Eso de ahí es un baño. Puedes tomar una ducha si quieres, y después cámbiate. Yo recogeré tu ropa.

- D-Demo – protestó Hinata – Yo n-no quiero molestar, Sasuke-kun. Estoy bien, d-de verdad. Me iré…

Pero al ver que la mirada del chico no dejaba lugar a las réplicas, interrumpió su discurso y se levantó del sofá, entrando en el baño bajo la atenta mirada del moreno, que no se apartó hasta que la vio cerrar la puerta.

Bajo el agua caliente, Hinata reflexionaba sobre la situación, ahora ya más calmada. Si bien era demasiado temprano para olvidarlo todo, ya no se sentía tan triste. 'Uchiha-san… Etto… Sasuke-kun, se está portando tan bien conmigo' pensó. 'Debo recordar agradecerle'.

Una vez fuera, se puso la camisa que Sasuke le había dado. Era, como toda su ropa, de color negro, con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda. A la chica le cubría un poco más arriba de las rodillas, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, y muerta de vergüenza se presentó en la sala.

Sasuke, al ver la imagen de la kunoichi con su ropa y completamente sonrojada, no pudo evitar que a él le sucediera lo mismo, por lo cual giró inmediatamente la cabeza para que ella no pudiera notar el rojo en sus mejillas. Era tan sencilla, tan tímida, tan adorable, tan delicada… Parpadeó unas cuantas veces. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Se sentó frente a ella en el tatami y colocó entre los dos un par de vasos de té. Hinata tomó su infusión, agradecida. De nuevo se sintió incómoda al notar esa mirada sobre ella y desvió la vista.

- Arigato gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun – dijo.

- No agradezcas nada, Hinata – replicó él – Solo dime. ¿Qué pasó?

Aún con los ojos fijos en el suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, Hinata trató de que su voz sonara segura.

- Tuve un mal día, eso es todo – mintió.

- Nadie se quita la vida por un mal día – contradijo Sasuke.

- Etto… Yo… Yo…

Y de nuevo las lágrimas. Sasuke se sintió culpable, por lo que intervino:

- Hmp, escucha. No digas nada que no quieras contarme.

- Arigato, Sasuke-kun – volvió a decir la chica entre sollozos.

Sasuke se levantó, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo. La condujo hasta otra habitación y le dijo:

- Puedes pasar la noche en este cuarto. Yo estoy en la habitación de al lado. Si quieres hablar, o necesitas algo, llámame.

- Arigato, Sasuke-kun – dijo ella por tercera vez.

Él solo dijo 'hmp' antes de desaparecer en su propia habitación. Hinata entró en la estancia, donde encontró un futón con mantas. Se preparó una cama y se tumbó, esperando dormirse lo más pronto posible y poder borrar ese día de su vida. Despertar y descubrir que todo era una horrible pesadilla.

Sin embargo, no lo consiguió y a mitad de la noche se despertó, sobresaltada. No pudo reprimir sus lágrimas y estas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. Trató de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Sasuke-kun, pero comprendió que era demasiado tarde cuando oyó que su puerta se abría.

Le vio entrar y sin decir palabra, agarrarla de la mano, llevarla al salón, sentarla en el sofá y sentarse a su lado con cara de preocupación. Ella no podía creerlo. ¿Sasuke Uchiha, preocupado por alguien? ¿Por ella? Absurdo, y sin embargo... Volvió a mirarle, era cierto, sus ojos se clavaban en ella esperando una respuesta.

- Gomen nasai, Sasuke-kun – dijo avergonzada – Lamento mucho haberte despertado. Cogeré mis cosas y me marcharé ahora mismo…

- Es de noche, Hinata – dijo él, a punto de perder la paciencia – Además, dime… ¿Dónde vas a ir?

- Pues… Pues, etto, yo… - tuvo que interrumpirse. Otra vez lloraba. Estaba cansada de mostrarse tan débil ante él.

- Hmp, vamos. Cuéntamelo de una vez – pidió Sasuke.

Hinata, desconsolada, pensaba que no merecía antas atenciones por parte del Uchiha, pero no pudo hacer más que llorar en su hombro y poco a poco ir sacándose de dentro todos aquellos problemas que la hacían sufrir y la estaban atormentando. Él escuchaba, con verdadero interés. Y al llegar a la parte de Naruto…

- ¿Ese dobe te hizo algo? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- No es eso, Sasuke-kun – contó Hinata – Él solo me dijo que estaba saliendo con Sakura-san… Se portó como cualquier amigo, trató de hacerme olvidar. Él no sabía… No puedo culparle… - pero le falló la voz y se detuvo.

- ¡Deja ya de justificarle, Hinata! No puedes estar toda tu vida detrás de un chico que no sabe nada de tus sentimientos – gritó Sasuke, sin poder contenerse.

Hinata se quedó asombrada ante la reacción de chico y de su tono de voz. Ella sabía que a veces no le soportaba, pero en el fondo Naruto-kun era su mejor amigo.

- ¿Y qué sabes tú de mis sentimientos, Sasuke-kun? – preguntó dolida.

Sasuke se quedó callado, recriminándose por su error, pero ya era tarde.

- Sé lo que es estar solo, al igual que tú. Sé lo que se siente cuando todos te desprecian, igual que tú. Sé lo que es tener siempre metas tan altas que son imposibles de superar. Y sé lo que es amar a alguien que jamás ha pensado en ti.

Fue esta última frase lo que dejó a Hinata más sorprendida de lo que ya estaba. Ella no era de las que juzgaban a la gente sin pensar, de hecho siempre daba una oportunidad a todo el mundo. Pero nunca imaginó al gran Sasuke Uchiha sufriendo por amor. Él podría tener a cualquier chica. A cualquiera.

- Yo… Gomen, Sasuke-kun. No debí hablarte así – se disculpó ella.

- Hmp, yo tampoco – dijo el chico.

- Sasuke-kun – se atrevió a preguntar la kunoichi - ¿Quién es ella? Nunca pensé que hubiera una sola chica que pudiera resistirse a ti…

Como si de verdad quisiera comprobarlo, Sasuke fue acercándose lentamente a la chica. La miró a los ojos y preguntó en voz baja:

- ¿Eso crees?

- Eh… Etto… Iie… Yo quise decir… - dijo nerviosa Hinata.

No tuvo tiempo para dar más explicaciones, ya que Sasuke colocó una mano en su rostro y lo acercó al suyo, para poder disfrutar del suave contacto de sus labios en un beso que, para ella era el primero; y para él, el primero que sentía de verdad. Ella lo abrazó y él deslizó su otra mano por su cuerpo hasta rodear su cintura.

- Eres tú, Hyuuga – dijo él en un susurro apenas se separó de sus labios.

- Sasuke-kun yo… - dijo ella.

- Lo sé, quieres al dobe – cortó el chico – Pero Hinata, tienes que saber que yo… Nunca te voy a dejar sola.

---------------------------------------------

Estaba amaneciendo. Algunos rayos de sol se atrevían a colarse tímidamente por entre las nubes. Hinata despertó, se estiró y sacudió la cabeza. Observó el lugar donde se encontraba y la ropa que llevaba. Los recuerdos iban acudiendo vagamente a su memoria. Y el último de todos, ese beso que había compartido con Sasuke-kun.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba de vuelta en su cuarto. Suponía que Sasuke-kun la había dejado allí después que se durmió. Se levantó para dirigirse al comedor.

Allí encontró a un Sasuke ya vestido, estresado y nervioso, dando vueltas por la casa, al parecer buscando algo. Hinata preguntó qué ocurría y su respuesta hizo que se olvidara de respirar por un instante.

- Es el dobe… Le han tendido una trampa… Es Akatsuki… Han conseguido completar la técnica… El Kyuubi… Él está mal… A las afueras… Voy para allá…

Apenas pudo entender del todo sus explicaciones, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba lista para acompañar a Sasuke-kun. Este lo último que quería era ponerla en peligro, pero sabía que no lograría convencerla. Se dirigieron los dos rápidamente al lugar donde supuestamente Naruto aguardaba, herido, esperando su ayuda.

Cuando llegaron, Hinata se quedó inmóvil. Su querido rubio yacía en el suelo, lleno de heridas y cortes y con el rostro increíblemente pálido. Sakura-san se encontraba un poco más apartada, con una gran herida en el estómago de la cual salía mucha sangre.

La kunoichi de pelo azul miró a Sasuke, asustada. Este rápidamente trató de hacerse cargo de la situación.

- Puede que aún estén por aquí, iré tras ellos y los alejaré. Hinata, tú eres médico. Ocúpate de Naruto y Sakura. He pedido refuerzos, pero debes hacer que resistan hasta que lleguen.

- Demo, Sasuke-kun… – dijo ella, con inseguridad.

- Puedes hacerlo. Hmp, estoy seguro. ¡Adiós!

Tras estas palabras, el shinobi desapareció entre la espesura persiguiendo a los culpables.

La chica fue primero hasta Sakura. Consiguió frenar la hemorragia y estabilizarla, sobreviviría. Después, con el corazón encogido, se acercó a donde Naruto.

Este parecía tan tranquilo que cualquiera diría que estaba dormido. La chica se asustó, pero para su suerte aún respiraba. Investigó y descubrió que lo que había dicho Sasuke era cierto. El bijuu… Había sido extraído. Si no hacían algo pronto, Naruto moriría.

Hinata era incapaz de aceptar esta idea. Probablemente, solo Tsunade-sama podría curarle, pero hasta entonces, sabía lo que debía hacer. Una transferencia continua de chakra. Respiró hondo y comenzó con su trabajo. Esta vez no podía equivocarse. La vida de Naruto estaba solo en sus manos.

--------------------------------

Sasuke volvió al lugar donde había dejado a Hinata, jadeando, corriendo a toda velocidad con su katana desenvainada. No había ni rastro del enemigo en varios metros a la redonda, lo cual le hizo pensar… Que ojala se equivocase, y no habrían vuelto sobre sus pasos para tratar de llevarse el cuerpo de Naruto. Porque, de ser así, sus amigos estaban en peligro…

Corrió cuanto se lo permitieron sus pies, y frenó en seco ante la escena que apareció ante él. Donde minutos antes se encontraban los antiguos miembros de su equipo, ahora seguía habiendo dos cuerpos. Pero uno de ellos era el de su querida kunoichi de ojos blancos, que yacía boca abajo sobre el suelo con una gran cantidad de shuriken clavados en su espalda. A su lado, arrodillado, un chico rubio extraía las agujas de su cuerpo y las apilaba en un montón, con cuidado de no tocar el veneno.

Sasuke avanzó hasta donde estaba ella. Se inclinó sobre su rostro y sus ojos sin vida le devolvieron una mirada inexpresiva y vacía. Su vida se había apagado, ya no había ni rastro de esa encantadora expresión o de su cálida sonrisa. Todo rasgo se había borrado para dejar paso a un hondo dolor.

- Dobe… - reparó en él en ese instante - ¿Estás bien?

- Fue ella, teme – respondió Naruto, haciendo esfuerzos para no llorar – Me dio casi hasta la última gota de su chakra, es por eso que… No pudo resistir a las heridas que le provocó el enemigo. Atacó por detrás – explicó.

El Uchiha solo asintió con la cabeza. Naruto había terminado de extraer las agujas y las guardó con cuidado. Cargó a Sakura sobre su espalda, mientras que Sasuke cargaba con el cadáver de la chica Hyuuga. Cansados y abatidos, emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la aldea.

-------------------------------

El día era gris. Así como se sentía él. Al menos el cielo le acompañaba en su dolor, pensaba, mientras caminaba por la verde hierba. ¿Desde cuándo se volvió tan metafórico? Bueno, ya nada de eso importaba.

Arrodillado frente a la lápida de color blanco, agachó la cabeza unos momentos y se quedó allí, acompañándola. No supo cuanto tiempo había permanecido así, pero entonces oyó una voz que lo llamaba.

- Teme.

- Dobe.

Notó que Naruto se sentaba a su lado sobre la hierba. No dijo nada.

- Creo que deberías irte a casa – dijo Naruto.

- Y yo creo que deberías estar en el hospital, hmp – contestó Sasuke.

- Sí, Tsunade-obaachan también lo cree – dijo el rubio – Pero resulta que tú no te mueves de aquí, y tenía que decirte algo importante.

- Hmp – fue toda su respuesta.

Naruto suspiró, cogió aire y se dispuso a darle una explicación.

- Ella… Ella me dijo algo… Antes de… - empezó.

Sasuke se giró para verle, su rostro estaba serio como nunca lo había visto y sus ojos azules mostraban determinación.

- Dijo que…

El rubio susurró unas palabras que solo Sasuke pudo escuchar. Después, se levantó y echó a andar, alejándose de allí y dejándole solo.

Esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sasuke lloró. Pasó esa noche y las siguientes todas en vela, recriminándose por no haber actuado antes.

Se odiaba. Se odiaba a sí mismo por pensar solo en él, en él y en su venganza. Y cuando mató a Itachi y regresó a Konoha, vacío de todo, era ella la única que había llenado ese hueco, con su simple presencia, cuando Sasuke la observaba desde lejos, fijándose en ella cuando nadie más lo hacía.

Y descubrió que era un ser tan solitario como él. Y le enseñó a seguir adelante. Así como cuando ella al fin se derrumbó, él estuvo allí para sostenerla.

Y descubrió que en el fin, ella había podido dejar constancia de que también le quería.

Pero, solo si le hubiera dicho antes… Habrían tenido tanto tiempo… Para todo… Y ahora, de nuevo en la soledad de su dormitorio…

-------------------------

Sasuke se levantó. Hacía tiempo que no dormía. Las marcas bajo sus ojos eran cada vez más oscuras. Apenas comía, solo entrenaba para olvidar su dolor.

Naruto le visitaba de vez en cuando, pero siempre se marchaba en seguida, pues no podía soportar ver a su amigo en ese estado de tristeza y melancolía; sin embargo, poco podía hacer.

El Uchiha se dirigió al cuarto, ese cuarto en el que no había entrado, ni él ni nadie, desde aquella noche. Y descubrió, tirada en el suelo, en un rincón, aquella camisa que le había dejado una vez. La cogió y la sostuvo entre sus manos como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo. Se quedó mirando por la ventana unos momentos, observando la luz de la luna. Aún con la camisa, salió del cuatro y cerró lentamente la puerta. Luego, esbozó una media sonrisa.

Le había costado trabajo darse cuenta, pero al fin lo descubrió.

No se rendiría. Hinata no lo hubiera hecho.

Se esforzaría para que siempre hubiera un mañana.

* * *

**Bueno, pues eso fue todo... Personalmente, quedé bastante decepcionada con este fic porque para ser de mi pareja favorita, esperaba que me quedara mejor, y sobre todo mucho menos OOC. Pero, cuando me di cuenta era un poco tarde y no quise borrarlo, así que mantuve el OOC lo mejor que pude. De todas formas, estaería bien que dejara un review si les gustó aunque sea un poco la historia! Y si no, también. Dr todas formas se agradece ^^**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


End file.
